warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nezha/@comment-89.16.150.131-20160221223818
So I just found out about some weird synergy between Warding Halo and ragdolls that doesn't seem to be mentioned anywhere. These are just my first findings after some testing, a lot can still be tested about this, so feel free to play around in the Simulacrum and share your findings on this matter. It seems that whenever something is ragdolled it takes massive damage from Warding Halo. The way this damage comes about is not by the Halo doing bonus damage but by it hitting at an insane rate causing a couple dozen or more hits in the timespan of maybe half a second. Basically you'll just see a ton of numbers on screen, maybe someone can add a screenshot. The other weird thing happens when an enemy exits the ragdoll state while under the effect of Warding Halo, i.e. while he's glowing with your energy color. The enemy gets sort of "linked" to your Halo, meaning the glow will not disappear regardless of distance and he will continually take damage and stagger permanently (no duration limit). This seems to be stackable with your Halo again, so getting close will double the dps. The effect only stops if your Halo gets reduced to zero, so if you have to recast it. The linked enemy will also stagger away from you at all times, so you can technically guide enemies towards pitfalls with this, although that is not really practical in regular play. Heavier enemies will also not get stunlocked by the stagger unlike for example Infested Ancients. With this information, though, several combos between Nezha's skills arise: 1. Hitting an enemy impaled on your spears with Warding Halo triggers the ragdoll "burst" of hits for massive damage. This is repeatable for as long as the enemy is impaled, so simply walking back and forth to get the enemy in and out of the Halo range will do very significant damage. 2. Any enemy under the effect of the Halo when the spears retract (either manually or after the max duration) will get "linked". So the glow will not stop and the stagger and damage continue regardless of distance to the Halo. 3. Throwing the ring at enemies affected by the Halo (mostly a point blank range toss, depends on power range) will cause them to take the ragdoll "burst", and if you manage to have the enemy within range when the ragdoll ends it will "link" them as well. That last part is particularly difficult and will require some practice, because the ragdoll ends basically when the enemy hits the ground, not when he is already getting up. So you need to have him in range when he hits the ground, which is very difficult because executing this combo also seems to amplify the velocity of the ragdoll significantly, sometimes tossing enemies up to 10 meters far. This last combo also only works when the enemy is not "busy", so if you want to chain the combo you have to wait until he fully gets up after being ragdolled. It's best to wait until he gets staggered again by the Halo, so you know for sure the combo will work again. The most advanced way of using this combo is to get the enemy in range of Halo, throw the ring and slide after the ragdolled enemy. Doing this the enemy most likely leaves the Halo range while flying through the air and if you're fast enough you get him in range again before he hits the floor. This sequence of events will not only "link" him at the end (if he's still alive) but also trigger the "burst" twice for massive damage. On a level 40 Ancient Healer in the Simulacrum this does about 80% of his health in damage if done correctly. I was using a maxed Nezha with only rank 4 Intensify for power strength for this. I don't know if these interactions are bugs or intended, but I hope they're intended as they add a really cool layer of depth and skill to Nezha. Also it's just so satisfying to run up to an enemy, smack your ring in their face and watch their (often dead) body fly away violently >:D